


Are You A Ninety Degree Angle?

by sonicdrift2



Series: Self Inserts [2]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Data is cute as hell, F/M, First Meeting, M/M, One-Shot, Other, Reader is Nonbinary, Reader isn't shy, Reader likes robots, meet cute, nerdy pick-up lines, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:55:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: It's your first time on the bridge of the Enterprise. You immediately make a fool of yourself in front of a cute android.





	Are You A Ninety Degree Angle?

The minute you met Data, you were smitten. 

Brand new to the Enterprise, you walked on the bridge behind Doctor Crusher, smiling as she introduced you to the crew. After shaking the hands of almost everyone, she lead you towards the viewer.

“And these gentlemen are Lieutenant Geordi and Lieutenant Data. Boys, this is _____, a relative of a close friend of mine.”

“Pleasure to meet you!” Geordi chirped, and Data echoed the sentiment. 

You could not take your eyes off of him. You had always had a soft spot for androids and robots in fiction, and it was like the universe had handed you your ideal person on a silver platter. He was very easy on the eyes, and you were not one to shy away from about telling people what you thought. Something about the dark hair and his soft golden eyes had you instantly melting inside. So of course, you had to ruin this first meeting in the worst way possible.

“Are you a ninety degree angle?” You leaned against the back of his chair, crossing your ankles casually.

Data looked startlingly confused. It was adorable, and almost made you forget the end of that line.

“No, I am-”

“Cause you are looking right.” 

Dead silence. You started to sweat. Then Lieutenant Geordi burst into laughter (as well as half the bridge) just as Data spoke up.

“Oh! Was that a human pickup line? I remember reading a similar one before during my research. I believe an appropriate response is…” He paused, turning up towards you with a goofy expression and said-

“Are you made of copper and tellurium? Because you are CuTe.”

And then he proceeded to give you the most obnoxious wink you had ever witnessed in your life. Your face was on fire, your heart pounding in your chest, a giddy smile on your lips. Now, the entirely of the bridge was howling with laughter but you found you didn’t care. 

“Meet me at holodeck four when you’re off duty?” You asked him, pressing a hand to your lips. “I have a lot more where that came from.”

His smile could only be described as blinding.

“I will be free in two hours. See you then...cutie.”

You nodded, and fled the bridge with a grin plastered on your face. Just as the turbolift doors slid shut, you heard Lieutenant Geordi shout “Get it Data!” and the unmistakable sound of a high five.

Oh boy, you had a feeling tonight was going to be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Data and there is EVEN LESS fics of Reader/Data then there is for Spock. Why do I always fall in love with such obscure characters?
> 
> You can definitely expect more of Star Trek, and as always, please leave a review!


End file.
